


Почему бы нам не дружить

by Viallen



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Clint also a best boy with some issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Scott is like the best and we don't deserve him, Wade is just you know, wade - Freeform, И они милуются в тюрячке потому что ну чем им еще заниматься? Не мыло же ронять, Клинт самый лучший мальчик с кучей моральных проблем, Скотт самый лучший мальчик, Угадайте кто в итоге спасет день и кучку идиотов? А вот не угадаете, Уэйд просто Уилсон (самый лучший но ему об этом знать не обязательно)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: Клинт морально готов к превратностям судьбы, раз уж его притащили в такую даль: к встрече с Гидрой, что уже не новость, может с Тони Старком, перешедшим на темную сторону, может даже Норманом Озборном, который давно точит на него зуб… Список долгий, Клинт за свою жизнь успел много кому насолить, но чего он не ожидает, так это Скотта Лэнга и Уэйда Уилсона в обнимочку, за грязным столом кафетерия. Жизнь полна сюрпризов.





	Почему бы нам не дружить

**Author's Note:**

> Хоукай на 90% комиксный, Скотт на 88% МСУ-шный, Дедпул на 100% Дедпул. 
> 
> Посвящаю это дело Тимоше за Хоукая и моральную поддержку <3  
И восхитительному автору "Еж колючий" который влюбил меня в Скотта Лэнга своими работами, и даже год спустя у меня все еще горит.  
Почитайте обязательно! https://ficbook.net/authors/573133

Рафт унылый, тихий, серый и очень охраняемый. Клинт мается в своей камере, кажется, c добрый месяц без связи с внешним миром и потихоньку сходит с ума. Самое обидное — это даже не пытка как такова, просто у блюстителей закона и порядка слишком много проблем и действительно опасных личностей в этих стенах, чтоб тратить драгоценное время на какого-то Хоукая. С одной стороны — замечательно. С другой? Отчаянно хочется выть и лезть на стены. Клинт, увы, не Человек-Паук, лезть на стены не может, но вот выть ему совершенно ничего не мешает. Ну как выть, петь не в меру веселые поп-песенки, потому что камера это не только традиционные металлические решетки, но и толстое, пуленепробиваемое и звукоизолирующее стекло. Иногда Клинт бьется о стекло головой. Это не помогает.

Снаружи, на свежем воздухе, Клинт оказывается абсолютно неожиданно, по крайней мере для себя, и чуть не валится с ног, вовремя, но отнюдь не заботливо, подхваченный одним из сопровождающих солдат. Под грозное «не рыпайся» Клинт ошалело моргает. Вокруг разворачивается бескрайний океан: серый, бушующий и, по ощущениям общей погоды, ледяной, он ревет и забрасывает клоки пены даже через высоченный борт лайнера, и Клинту совсем не по себе. Виной всему, может быть, свежий воздух после долгих недель в камере, может шторм, а может беспокойство, скручивающееся внизу живота в тугой узел. Клинт смотрит в небо, тяжелое, нависшее над ними, затянутое грязными свинцовыми тучами и думает, что это не к добру. Что именно включает в себя «это» он толком не знает, но чувствует — не к добру.

Определенно не к добру еще и то, что его бесцеремонно загружают в угрожающего вида летательный аппарат, пристегивают ремнями к креслу, не снимая наручников, пристегиваются сами и молчат в тряпочку. Они летят, а Клинт думает. Час, два? Пять? Клинт вертит головой и упорно пытается вытянуть из них хоть что-то относительно полезное своим вторым любимым после лука оружием: шутками, агрессивными шутками и еще более агрессивными шутками, но в итоге просто получает прикладом по ребрам. Потом по почкам. И разок по голове чисто для профилактики.

— Ребята, это уже немотивированная агрессия, — хрипит он, сложившись пополам, потому что самосохранение его не самая сильная сторона. — У вас пакетика не найдется? У меня, кажется, начинается морская болезнь. Или воздушная. Или аллергия на насилие.

Ожидаемо, пакетика, как и чувства юмора у них не оказывается. Клинта терзают смутные сомнения, что «ребята» какой-то совсем новый уровень проблем, не только потому, что привычной болтовней их не пробить, но и по общей атмосфере «не влезай, убьет», что исходит буквально волнами. Их лица скрывают черные шлема, которые они и не думают снимать даже в вертолете, но Клинту не нужно видеть их глаза, чтоб чувствовать убийственный взгляд. Вот уж немотивированная агрессия. А еще Клинту кажется, что они могут вышвырнуть его прямиком в океан и сделать вид, что так и было задумано. Набросав мысленный список со всеми «за» и «против», Клинт все же приходит к выводу, что перспектива ему не прельщает. И честно старается не выводить их больше из себя. Хотя бы в полете.

— Ух ты ж, — черт разберет где они конкретно приземлились, но пейзаж вокруг впечатляет, как и ледяной воздух, которым очень сложно дышать. — Мы случайно не в Канаде? Выглядит как Канада. Всегда мечтал побывать в Канаде. Говорят Росомаха отсюда, вы, ребята, видели Росомаху?

Молчаливые ребята не спешат делиться увлекательными фактами из своей биографии. Это ничего, Клинт надеется больше с ними не увидеться в любом случае, и ноющие ребра вполне с этим согласны. Клинт вертит головой по сторонам, пока сопровождение буксирует его к угрожающего вида воротам, а посмотреть есть на что: темные, высокие елки уходящие куда-то в небо припорошенные снегом, серые горы за спиной и в тон к ним очередная серая, хмурая и донельзя угрожающая… Скорее всего тюрьма.

Очевидно тюрьма, хоть таблички на дверях не предусмотрено, и Клинт морально готов ко всяким превратностям судьбы, раз уж его притащили в такую даль, ко встрече с пресловутой Гидрой лицом к лицу, может с Тони Старком перешедшим на темную сторону, может с Норманом Озборном который давно точит на него зуб… Клинт за свою жизнь успел много кому насолить, но чего он не ожидает, так это воссоединения с потерянными «коллегами». Или знакомыми, или, ну как бы эту шайку-лейку еще классифицировать.

Жизнь полна сюрпризов.

— А я ему говорю, я могу заставить эту вилку исчезнуть и бам!

Уэйд от души хлопает по столу, Скотт подпрыгивает на месте, а Клинт меланхолично жует отвратительно вялый салат, параллельно пытаясь закатить глаза в череп. Любимое развлечение Уэйда Уилсона — рассказывать увлекательные истории своим новым знакомым, травмируя их психику на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Все, что остается от психики после вольно-невольного знакомства с его лицом, конечно же.

— Кровь во все стороны, глаз течет по щеке, этот кретин орет как недорезанный, охрана уже грациозно несется в мою сторону с шокерами наголо, а я ржу, потому что ну пиздец как смешно, 10 минут назад он весь из себя брутальный самец, а одна маленькая вилочка и простенький фокус и все, орет фальцетом. И куда делать вся брутальность? А, дай угадаю, вытекла вместе с глазом!

Скотт Лэнг, очевидно, обладая достаточно богатой фантазией, сначала бледнеет, потом зеленеет и с грустью смотрит на серо-зеленое пюре в своей тарелке.

— Ладно-ладно признаю, это даже не оригинальная идея, подсмотрел у одного психопата, но знаешь, если тебя нарекли шизиком, легче образ поддержать и раздуть, чем пытаться их убедить что у тебя еще не все ролики заехали за шарики до конца.

Скотт кивает с умным видом, и разглядывает пару муравьев, шныряющих по столу.

— Нет, Скотти, это я к чему веду? Тут такое дело или они тебя или ты их, если большой дядя доебывается с критикой о которой ты не просил типо «эй, почему твоя рожа похожа на жопу», и горит желанием помахать кулаками как только наши добрые друзья смотрят в другую сторону, вилка и простенький фокус это отличное решение проблемы! Потом возможно, ладно, скорее всего, наиболее вероятно придется немного помахаться с его дружбанами, но лучше один раз так чем этот Черный Том будет вытирать об тебя ноги, и это только в лучшем случае. И нет я не расист ты не подумай, с Белым Томом я бы сделал то же самое, хоть с зеленым. Но только не с Халком, у нас с ним отношения итак не ахти… В общем ты понял? Так вот, если под рукой нет вилки, подойдет любой продолговатый предмет, я почти уверен что в оригинале была ручка? Карандаш? Карандаш даже лучше, войдет глубже, если рука твердая может сразу до мозга, надо попробовать как-нибудь. Когда-нибудь видел как мозги вытекают через нос? Я видел, очень увлекательно, и никакое не серое вещество, вполне себе красное.

Скотт зеленеет уже основательно и отодвигает так и не состоявшийся обед на безопасное расстояние. Подальше от себя и поближе к муравьям.  
Клинт фыркает и еще пару минут наблюдает за страданиями Скотта, прежде чем прийти на помощь. У самого Клинта к болтовне Уэйда выработался иммунитет где-то на третий день знакомства очень, очень давно, но, с другой стороны, Клинта лет этак с двенадцати в принципе сложно впечатлить кровавыми подробностями, а вот Скотт… Кажется еще к такому не готов, невинная душа.

— Уэйд, оставь несчастного в покое, он уже лицом сливается с этим горошком, дай пожрать нормально.

— О, птичка, и ты тут, сидишь молчком слушаешь мои увлекательные истории? — Клинт сидит молчком в их крайне «приветливом» заведении особо строгого режима полтора дня, но уже скучает по тихой-спокойной камере в Рафте.

Уэйд, наконец, отлипает от Скотта и сгребает Клинта за плечи.

— Тихо-тихо, я пытаюсь произвести хорошее впечатление, — громким шепотом говорит он так, что у Скотта, как и половины столовой, не остается ни единого шанса этого не услышать. — А то он немного нервный.

Скотт совсем не нервный, когда Уэйд старательно не заливает ему в уши кровавые подробности своей не в меру богатой фантазии, и еще более богатого житейского опыта. Скотт вертит головой по сторонам, без малейшего страха рассматривает других заключенных, скользит взглядом по охране и, даже приветственно машет кому-то.

— Я думаю у нас есть все шансы стать лучшими друзьями! Смотри, Скотти мой сосед уже без малого целый месяц, и не разу не пытался пырнуть заточкой, это личный рекорд! — трещит Уэйд, умилено стреляя глазами в своего новоявленного «лучшего друга». — Скотти просто прелесть.

— Сам прелесть, и Клинт, ты мой спаситель. До этого момента я даже не задумывался насколько сильно не хочу знать как мозг выглядит изнутри. Вытекающим через нос. За что.

Скотт беззлобно улыбается, дергает плечами и жует сухой кусочек хлеба. В принципе, Уэйд прав, Скотти действительно та еще прелесть, особенно когда Уэйд затыкается хотя бы на пять секунд и позволяет ему открыть рот. Очаровательный рот, обрамленный мимическими морщинками и легкой щетиной, растянутый в беззаботную улыбочку, слишком уж светлую и совершенно неуместную в этих стенах. Клинт думает, что слишком долгое общение с Уэйдом все же сдвинуло и его шарики с роликов. Но ничего не может поделать, и улыбается Скотту в ответ.  
По официальным данным у Скотта суперспособностей нет, но Клинт с Уэйдом в итоге сходятся во мнении, что не все так просто. Абсолютно магическим образом все окружение Скотта спустя тридцать секунд общения с ним делится на два лагеря без компромиссов: они либо обожают Скотта, либо люто его ненавидят, а Скотт, в свойственной ему манере, просто улыбается и тем и другим.

Две недели спустя они сидят в мед пункте, Скотт смеется, хватаясь за ребра, и Уэйд смеется вместе с ним, зажимая разбитый нос распоротой до кости рукой.

— А ты неплохо дерешься, — вклинивается в разговор Клинт, пока медсестра зашивает ему бровь.

На самом деле Клинт уже видел Скотта в деле, но, во первых, тот бой они поиграли с треском, а во вторых, тогда было не до оценки боевых способностей Скотта. Штука в том, что Скотт в принципе… Не выглядит как боец, не ведет себя как боец и вообще, в большой оранжевой пижаме, вечными не смешными шутками и очаровательной улыбочкой сойдет в лучшем случае за торчка — из тех, что сидят на марихуане, пиве с пиццей и самым серьезным преступлением в своей жизни могут считать убийство таракана. Хотя… У Скотта и тут определенные проблемы.  
Не так давно он добрые минут двадцать гонялся за муравьем. Большуший, черный и летающий, черт знает как он попал в их блок, но Скотт гонялся за ним с невероятным упорством, только ради того, что бы поймать, поразглядывать насекомое с пристальным интересом и, что бы вы думали, отпустить летать дальше. А потом ходить грустным и притихшим.

— «Неплохо», ай, Бартон, прямо в печень, — драматично хватается за якобы печень Скотт, но принципиально слева.

Клинт думает, что слишком тесное общение с Уэйдом плохо на него влияет. Или со Скоттом. Скорее всего, оба сразу. Все началось с заявления Уэйда: «этот чувак, Кросс, ну ты его знаешь, мерзкий, лысый, любит доебываться. Мне тут подбросили очень интересную мыслишку, что он точит зуб на нашего Скотти.» Когда Скотти успел стать «их» вопрос конечно интересный, но Клинта озвучил только один — когда. Уэйд едва ли нуждается в огневой поддержке, когда дело касается мордобоя, но Скотт? Клинт не мог бросить его на произвол судьбы. Нет, ладно судьбы, но тюрьмы?  
Вообще, если подумать, Скотт и оказался за решеткой из-за Клинта. Технически, если действительно углубиться в причины и следствия, то из-за Капитана Америки, но Клинт не привык перекладывать вину на чужие плечи, пусть и сдобренные сывороткой суперсолдата, так что все равно считал виноватым себя, как минимум потому, что самолично предложил вступить в их маленький отряд, не попытался отговорить, когда Скотт и не подумал отказаться и… Вот куда все это привело.

Скотт с Уэйдом активно обсуждают мордобой, а Клинт молчит под суровым взглядом доктора «а я же тебе говорила — ожидала лучшего — в следующий раз разобьют дурную голову», но Скотт с соседней койки невинно улыбается, нарекает ее великой спасительницей, обещает дальше быть пай мальчиком, и ее взгляд смягчается.  
Клинт фыркает себе под нос и, поймав взгляд Уэйда жестами показывает «я тебе говорил» и «суперспособность», Уэйд кивает с очень умным видом знатока.

Мордобой, помимо травм и относительно отбитого места под солнцем для Скотта приносит еще и два факта: Скотт драться может, и его техника оставляет желать лучшего. Скотта почему-то второй пункт совсем не устраивает, он, даже умудряется обидеться, а потом с пеной у рта доказывает Уэйду с Клинтом, что все, в общем-то, с техникой у него нормально, у него был отличный учитель и что их просто было слишком много. Уэйд хмыкает: «детка, если это много, то я балерина», для Скотта это оказывается последней каплей, и вот «дуэль» как в старые добрые. К счастью, без огнестрела.

Уэйд — сплошные мышцы, широченные плечи и, уже с его же слов «грация убийцы, взгляд тигрицы», что бы это не означало, и смотреть на то, как Скотт скачет вокруг него в попытке нанести хоть один удар — зрелище веселое и жалкое одновременно. Сам Скотт ни разу не жалкий, вовсе нет — он подтянутый, быстрый, хорошо двигается и неплохо держит удар для отъявленного пацифиста, но Уэйд не только несостоявшийся суперсолдат, но еще и профессиональный наемник.

— Скотти, нам нужно было резаться в камень-ножницы-бумага, а не вот это вот все, — деланно страдает Уэйд, уходя из-под очередного удара. «Вот это вот все» длится минут десять, и Скотт уже потный и начинающий не только уставать, но и злиться, так ни разу не попал ни с одним ударом. — Или это изощренная месть? Можешь побыть сверху, ладно-ладно.

Клинт фыркает себе под нос, но Скотт вместо ответа тяжело дышит сквозь зубы и кидается в атаку.

— Ты уверен что мне нельзя поддаваться? Ну может разочек? Нет я не хочу задеть твое эго, но тут как бы расклад изначально не в твою сторону? Детка, не заводись, дело не в тебе! Я бы и Клинта уделал за пять минут.

— Эй, в твоих фантазиях, — подает голос Клинт.

— Ну да, ну да, в эротических.

Они кружат еще минуты три, до тех пор пока Уэйд простеньким приемом не заваливает отчаянно пыхтящего Скотта на пол, заламывает ему одну руку, усаживается сверху и шепчет на ухо что-то такое, от чего итак раскрасневшийся после боя Скотт заливается краской окончательно. Клинт с одной стороны жалеет, что Уэйд сидит к нему спиной, а с другой, наверное, и вовсе не хочет знать.

— Ай, плохой Уэйд, можешь дать мне в челюсть для морального удовлетворения, — Уэйд протягивает Скотту руку, помогает подняться и ловит его лицо в ладони. — Синяка не будет.

Злость Скотта испаряется так же резко, как появляется, и вот он с улыбкой качает головой, кладет свои руки поверх ладоней Уэйда, а он наклоняется, своим носом касаясь его, и они стоят так, в странной, почти интимной позе. Клинт вертит головой по сторонам, но в спортзале сейчас только мелкие сошки, каждый из которых сосредоточен на своем тренажере так, как будто от этого зависит их жизнь.

— Смотри, наша птичка там скучает, — нарочно громко говорит Уэйд и машет Клинту рукой. — Приглашаем в обнимашки.

— А на меня предложение дать в морду распространяется? Не откажусь, — обнимашки кажутся заманчивее, чем Клинт позволяет себе признаться, но не посреди же тюрьмы.

— Только при условии, что я сначала тебя уложу.

— Кто-кого!

Но учебно-показательный бой сам же Уэйд откладывает до лучших временем, сопровождая это философским «каким же я буду предводителем фан-клуба, если отпизжу птичку с поломанным крылышком?». В кои-то веки, голову Уэйда посещает действительно хорошая мысль. Скотт согласно улыбается, хлопает Клинта по плечу и приглашает побегать — а в случае Клинта просто походить — на дорожке, пока Уэйд лежит на скамейке и рассказывает очень увлекательную историю о том, как однажды убегал от адской гончей. К концу истории Клинт понимает, что скучает по своему псу.

Кроме как по псу, Клинт иногда скучает по родному дивану, телевизору и одиночеству.

— Человек-Паук!  
— Капитан Америка!  
— Человек-Паук!  
— Капитан Америка!  
— Человек-Паук!  
— Капитан Америка!

— Да хватит вам уже, каждый дрочит на что хочет. И на кого хочет. Хотя стой, Уэйд, поговаривают, что Человек-Паук какой-то школьник? — не выдерживает Клинт, уже жалея, что упустил возможности вмазать Уэйду.

— Птиц, ты вообще офигел? Ты меня за кого принимаешь? Другая вселенная, ты же глухой, а не тупой. Или это другая-другая вселенная?

— Я ничерта не понял, но роль тупого в команде уже занята.

— По твоему все из себя такие Паркер Индастриз эксплуатирует школьников как мускулы по найму? А вообще сюда подошел, — деланно оскорбляется Уэйд.

Клинт с кровати молча выстукивает по стене емкие три буквы.

— Не понимаю я этот ваш морзе, но уверен, что он тебя послал, — звонко смеется Скотт. — Ладно, не ругайтесь, а кто твой любимый мститель, Клинт?

— Слушайте и учитесь, дети: Черная Вдова.

Скотт с Уэйдом синхронно молчат секунд десять, скорее всего обмениваясь многозначительными взглядами за стеной. Против Черной Вдовы аргументов у них нет, так что они возвращаются к животрепещущей теме:

— Человек-паук! Ты видел его костюм? Спандекс — мечта фетешиста, а задница как орех просто, а растяжка?! Ты только представь что с такой растяжкой вытворять можно за закрытыми дверьми.

— Капитан Америка! Гордость всей страны, голубейшие глаза в истории, самые блондинистые волосы на планете, борода колышется на ветру в такт флагу, а фигура — доритос, еще виртуозно бросает фризби, может бросить меня, я не против.

Клинт думает, что Кэп бы их не бросил, Кэп никогда не бросает свой отряд. Но вслух только деланно страдает:

— Господи, почему вы такие?

К своему сожалению, Клинт застрял в камере слева и не может не только встать и уйти, но даже врезать кому-нибудь по имени Уэйд и закончить бессмысленную дискуссию.

— А вообще не понимаю к чему разборки, типажи-то сходятся? Все счастливы. Мистер доритос и мистер «я люблю йогу»? Любите друг друга молча.

Уэйд, судя по издевательским звуком поцелуйчиков следует только одной половине совета. Скотт хихикает и нет, любить друг друга молча они определенно не собираются.

Молча и эти двое в принципе понятия не совместимые.

Когда-то Клинту наивно казалось, что Уэйд не затыкается в принципе, но с появлением Скотта… Как оказалось, не затыкается еще и Скотт, и это в два раза больше бессмысленных разговоров, неловких вопросов и неуместных историй. Клинт за их долгое знакомство так ни разу и не смог заткнуть Уэйда — с ним не работают ни угрозы, ни просьбы, ни попытки покончить с собой только бы все это закончилось. Пару раз Клинт демонстративно делал вид, что не слышит. Помогло ровно два раза. На старую больную голову Клинта, Уэйд каким-то образом между их встречами успевает выучить язык жестов и умудряется нести ахинею без применения рта, что конечно абсолютно следующий, практически неподражаемый уровень пиздоболства.  
Скотт, с другой стороны, тоже любит поговорить, еще больше любит, когда его слушают, и несмотря на то, что каждый второй не против, в общем-то, его послушать, в итоге он все равно приходит к Клинту. Это и льстит, и раздражает одновременно. У Клинта совершенно не поворачивается язык его послать на все четыре стороны, просто потому что в отличие от некоторых, Скотт действительно уходит, но выглядит при этом как несправедливо побитый щенок. Клинт, будучи профессиональным шпионом, агентом Щ.И.Т.а, тренированным снайпером и даже бывшим Мстителем, чувствует себя последней сволочью на планете. Чертов Скотт Лэнг, его щенячий взгляд и абсолютно точно не-суперспособность.

Традиционно, по закону подлости, эта не-суперспособноть перестает работать исключительно в самые неподходящие моменты. Например, в спортзале. На самом деле хорошее место, по сути единственное, где можно сбросить накопленные стресс с агрессией без вреда для окружающих. К сожалению, не для всех. Скотт, никого не трогая, просто отжимается, и едва успевает откатиться в сторону, прежде чем там, где секунду назад была его голова, приземляется гантеля в добрые десять килограмм.

— Кросс передает привет, — «привет» в форме крайне агрессивно настроенного заключенного с гантелей наперевес, очень типично для него. Все равно неприятно.

— Мог бы открытку послать, — огрызается Скотт, подскакивая на ноги. Где охрана, когда она так нужна?

Скотт отпрыгивает в сторону раз, другой, уходя от удара, но не рискует атаковать, потому что этот «почтальон» с приветом на пол головы ниже, зато в добрые два раза шире — жир, мускулы, и очень много агрессии. Кросс определенно злопамятный малый, и угораздило же им оказаться в одном блоке. Приключений теперь хоть отбавляй, ладно, черт с ним с первым мордобоем из чистой вредности, в попытке (провалившейся) установить доминирование — было даже немного весело, хотя бы Уэйду из всех участников, но вот такой привет — фу как грубо.

Все бы ничего, но в технике Скотта одна серьезная ошибка — нормальные люди уходят на открытое пространство, в идеале поближе к двери и отступлению, но Скотт слишком сосредоточен на кулаках и попытке не получить их в лицо, что в итоге упирается спиной в стену. Конкретнее не в стену, а в угол, и уходить уже некуда, так что следующий удар кулачища прилетает как раз в цель — прямо в солнечное сплетение. Скотт, охает и складывается пополам.

— Уже не крутой, без ебыря? — ухмыляется «посланник Кросса» нарочно медленно замахиваясь, и этого как раз достаточно для того, что бы кто-то быстрый, сильный и, очевидно, очень злой, налетел на него сбоку и впечатал в стену, на безопасном расстоянии от Скотта.

Пока Скотт хватается за стеночку и пытается отдышаться, Клинт и бугай дерутся. Элемент неожиданности приносит Клинту пару хороших ударов, но где-то там же его везение и заканчивается. Рукопашные в принципе не его сильная сторона, и Клинт атакует как может, насколько позволяют травмы, но в итоге получает роковой удар в многострадальное лицо. Следом под дых. А потом по уху. И падает на пол, вслед за слетевшим наушником, потому что сукин сын, естественно, врезал именно туда, где был аппарат. В голове взрывается фейерверк. В такие моменты, в этот конкретно взятый, Клинт даже скучает по Старку и его чуде враждебной техники. По крайней мере его техника может выдержать ядерный взрыв и не сдается после простенького удара. Звон похож на взрыв, Клинт пытается дышать, каким-то образом у него даже получается. Не на долго. Бугай наступает, а Клинт знает, что уже не поднимется на ноги, так что делает вторую полезную вещь в такой ситуации — подтягивает колени к груди и прикрывает голову руками, потому что она еще нужна, и, к счастью или нет, пара пинков прилетает в район живота, а потом все подозрительно резко затихает.  
Клинт осторожно перекатывается на спину и оглядывается оценивая масштаб пиздеца: нападавшего, наконец, скрутила охрана, Скотт вытирает кровь из носа, возмущается, а Уэйд не слушает и говорит что-то свое, скрестив руки на груди. Все это в лучших традициях немого кино, потому что мир вокруг Клинта пошатывается, и он просто моргает и заторможено думает, когда Скотту успели разбить нос.

— Ничего не слышу, — кое-как говорит Клинт сквозь гул в голове, пока Скотт помогает ему сесть и пытается что-то сказать. — Наушник потерял.

Скотт на пару секунд исчезает из поля зрения, а потом возвращается с аппаратом в руке.

Клинт прикидывает масштаб трагедии и в итоге приходит к мнению, что все прошло даже не в половину так плохо, как могло бы. Скотт вот жив-здоров. Клинт жив, будет здоров, и вообще отметил бы день как «удачный» в своем мысленном календаре, но еще не вечер. Он предпочитает не надеяться зря и ожидать худшего.

Чего он не ожидает, так это Скотта на пороге своей камеры едва ли полчаса спустя.

— Чего не в медпункте?

— Да ну его, — пожимает плечами Клинт с кровати. — Пара царапин, и сотрясение у моего сотрясения, ничего нового, жить буду.

Скотт выглядит не убежденным, и извлекает из-под футболку пачку пластырей.

— Люблю пластыри, — чрезмерно жизнерадостно говорит Клинт, Скотт гордо улыбается, но коробку не отдает, а распаковывает. — Будем играть в медпункт? Я думал это прерогатива Уилсона.

Скотт неопределенно пожимает плечами и заклеивает Клинту нос.

— Да нет, — движения Скотта осторожные, но твердые, и определенно умелые. Клинт позволяет себе насладиться этой странной заботой те две минуты, пока Скотт обклеивает его пластырем. — Тебе такие игры тоже не помешают.

— Ах, чувствую себя снова дома. Пластырь мой лучший друг, и мороженный горошек.

— Лед вынести не получилось, а горошек нам и не снился.

— Возмутительно. Где книга жалоб и предложений.

Скотт смеется, но что-то его определенно беспокоит. Клинт вроде как хорошо читает людей, профессия обязывает, и если с Уилсоном легче выйти на пенсию чем понять хоть что-то, Скотт просто открытая книга, особенно когда они остаются без лишних глаз.

— Спасибо за сегодня, правда, но не стоило. Ты уже второй раз из-за меня получаешь, — Скотт мнется над Клинтом чуть дольше необходимого, а потом принимается расхаживает по маленькой камере так, что у Клинта аж голова кружится от его хаотичных метаний. Или просто кружится. — Ты уверен что сотрясение сотрясения в порядке? Говорят, опасная штука.

Жизнь в целом опасная штука, а к сотрясениям Клинту не привыкать. Скотт недоверчиво хмурится на него, но не буксирует в медпункт силком, просто остается в камере, пока Клинт лежит, и болтает ни о чем до тех пор, пока на пороге не появляется охранник с коротким «по местам».

— Вообще я слышал, что при сотрясении спать нельзя, но ты отдыхай, наверное?

Клинт кивает, «отдохнуть» звучит как план.

По ночам он, в целом, вот изо всех сил пытается «отдыхать», насколько позволяют давящие стены и жесткая койка. Просто снимает аппарат, закрывает глаза и, как поется в песне, наслаждается тишиной и относительным покоем. Иногда засыпает и просыпается с утра немного живее обычного, а иногда бессмысленно, всю ночь напролет, водит ладонью по шершавой стене в темноте, и ждет звонка на подъем. Сегодня одна из таких ночей.  
Клинт не уверен, действительно ли у него сотрясение, и стоит ли в таком случае спать, но сон все равно не идет. Темнота и тишина давят с двух сторон, голова гудит, ноги выкручивает, и с одной стороны Клинту хочется просто отключится, а с другой встать и пробежать марафон, только бы оказаться как можно дальше от мерзкого, беспокойного чувства зудящего в голове. К сожалению, он не может сделать ни того, ни другого, и старается отвлечься, пересчитывая трещинки и неровности под пальцами: первая, вторая… Двадцатая, тридцатая, кажется они идут по кругу, снова и снова, Клинт доходит до двух сотен, когда чувствует незнакомую вибрацию. Что-то бьется об стену? С другой стороны камера Уэйда со Скоттом и их двухъярусная кровать… Это что-то новенькое, но Клинту даже фантазию включать не нужно, ответ вполне очевиден. Но, после секундного колебания подхватывает наушник с тумбочки. Любопытство и бессонница берут свое — если это поможет отвлечься, черт с ним, даже не самое странное, что ему приходилось делать на своем веку.  
Звуки по ту сторону стены какие-то неправильные. Клинт знает как звучит быстрый, тихий секс под покровом ночи, слишком много лет в общественных пространствах, и это совсем не то. Это что-то намного тише, едва различимый шепот, медленные движения на железной кровати и, это всхлип? Тихие шаги по бетону — определенно Скотт — а потом кто-то резко втягивает воздух, давится им, задушено всхлипывает, скрипит кровать и все затихает окончательно. Клинт вслушивается в тишину, но больше ни единого звука, а в голове сразу пара вариантов того, что это могло быть, и один хуже другого. Слишком богатая фантазия, очевидно, заразна. Чертово любопытство, что бы там не происходило не было предназначено для его ушей, и нет, это совершенно не помогло, беспокойство грызет только сильнее, но теперь у него еще и есть причина. Просто замечательно. Клинт взвешивает варианты — лежать дальше или лезть не в свое дело? Серия коротких стуков по стене, «все нормально?», а в ответ только тишина. Возможно это к лучшему, может стоит… Понаблюдать. Уж это Клинт умеет.

— Показываю самое важное, — говорит Уэйд, собирая руку в кулак, и оттопыривает средний палец. — «Отъбись», «иди нахуй», «отсоси».

Скотт закатывает глаза, но все равно фыркает от смеха.

— Ладно-ладно, вот это точно важно, — Уэйд показывает обоими руками «ножницы» и не долго думая засовывает их друг в друга с самым сосредоточенным выражением на лице.

— Все, я ослеп, — с деланным ужасом стонет Скотт. — Оригинальность твое второе имя. Я имел ввиду что-нибудь нормальное, привет хотя бы.

Уэйд собирает пальцы, оттопыривает большие машет руками. Скотт косится на него с подозрением.

— Что-то я тебе не верю уже, точно? А просто помахать, как обычно, нельзя?

— Да можно наверное, в смысле, можно и просто кивнуть и там поулыбаться, если хочешь.

Пока они заняты в общем зале, Клинт находит себе максимально удачное местечко как можно дальше от них и наблюдает, вот только смотреть особо не на что — Скотт с Уэйдом сидят за столом одни, никто не нарушает их покой. Разве что пара заключенных недовольно косятся с соседнего столика, когда Уэйд в очередной раз хватает Скотта за плечи, притягивает к себе ближе и держит в объятиях дольше, чем принято в «приличном» обществе. В эти моменты Клинт сосредотачивает на них все внимание: Скотт искренне над чем-то смеется и вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки, нарочно толкает Уэйда плечом в плечо, хлопает по колену, кладет ладонь на локоть и сам подается, когда Уэйд в итоге сгребает его двумя руками за плечи. Чего Клинт не замечал раньше — как осторожно Уэйд это делает, как мимоходом, едва уловимо гладит по ладони, как придерживает за локоть, и как Скотт совершенно очаровательно щурится, наслаждаясь. Клинт уверен, что это все не для его глаз, но от вчерашнего конфликта не осталось и следа. Клинт знает, что это не его дело, но совершенно ничего не может с собой поделать.

В остальном все как обычно, с каждым днем этих двоих, кажется, все сложнее отодрать друг от друга. Тактильные ребята, что с них возьмешь? Где-то очень, очень, очень глубоко в душе Клинт им даже завидует.  
Скотт выглядит… Да как обычно, таким удивительно живым, легким, почти беззаботным, с не замолкающим ртом растянутым в ухмылку, с живыми, блестящими глазами. Разве что синяки под глазами чуть темнее привычного, но кто вообще в их четырех стенах с самым высоким уровнем охраны может похвастаться здоровым цветом лица и хорошим сном? Клинт сам в куда худшем состоянии если верить зеркалу, а Уэйд в принципе уже очень много лет выглядит пропущенным через мясорубку и собранным обратно как попало, по его виду ну никак не разобрать, что там происходит в дурной, отбитой голове.  
Клинт уже успел привыкнуть к Уэйду в оранжевой пижаме, а не нелепом красном костюме, но иронично то, что комичная, почти мультяшная маска всегда выражала больше эмоций, чем настоящие, живое, щедро разукрашенное шрамами лицо. С Уэйдом сплошные чудеса на витражах. Наташа любит говорить — болтун находка для шпиона, Наташе, на свое счастье, никогда не приходилось застревать с Уэйдом Уилсоном в замкнутом пространстве.

— О смотри, наша птичка свила гнездо подальше от нас, — пока Клинт плавает в супе из собственных мыслей, тяжелых и мутных, Уэйд со Скоттом под ручку оказываются от него буквально в двух метрах. В Щ.И.Т.е за такую слежку бы засмеяли, а потом уволили ко всем чертям, и плевать что в общем зале планировкой не предусмотрено мест для засады. — Кто тебя обидел, Птичка? Давай, Скотти, подними ему настроение с пола.

Скотт мнется на месте, улыбается и поднимает руки: оттопыривает большой палец вверх, указательный вперед, собирает ладонь на манер пистолетика, подносит всю сложную конструкцию к носу, а потом машет уже двумя руками у головы, кажется, пытаясь улететь. Клинт зачарованно следует взглядом за неловкими движениям длинных, изящных пальцев, и не сразу узнает любимый жест Уэйда — птица. Конечно, что же еще. Клинт дергает уголком губы вверх, изображая что-то вроде ободряющей улыбки, Скотт смелеет и не останавливается на достигнутом: теперь он поднимает ладони перед собой и дергает ими вперед. Двигай? Не совсем, но похоже. Дальше Скотт трясет головой и собирает пальцы в полукруг у подбородка, опускает руку на вторую ладонь и выставляет обе вертикально перед собой. Уэйд определенно хреновый учитель, на этом познания Скотта кончаются и понять следующие два жеста не помогает даже фантазия.

— Пятерка за старания, тройка за результат.

— Ну я пытался показать типо «иди сюда», прости если обругал твою маму, ставлю десятку на то, что как минимум один из этих жестов был чем-то неприличным, — вздыхает Скотт.

— Ну, — Уэйд выглядит уж слишком довольным. — Там было «тащи свой зад сюда», но «зад» и «сюда» победили Скотти.

— Все равно пятерка за старания, а к чему это?

— Да просто, — Скотт неопределенно пожимает плечами. — На всякий случай.

Очевидно на всякий случай, если Клинту снова влетит.

— Можешь не мучится, «на всякий случай» я читаю по губам.

— Да-да, — тянет Уэйд, и Клинт шестым чувством уже знает, что что бы он не сказал дальше, будет пиздец. Клинт ненавидит свое шестое чувство. — Сокол сизокрылый, или там был голубь? Не суть, именно поэтому пялится на твои губы, а не потому что дрочит потом ночами.

Годы тренировок Щ.И.Т.а помогают Клинту не воспламениться на месте, а всего-то одарить Уэйда убийственным взглядом. От такого обычно все противники, оставшиеся с ногами, разбегаются в ужасе, но Уэйд только ухмыляется, к тому же совершенно беззлобно, больше хитро и провокационно. Этакий засранец.

— По губам читаешь, — зачем-то переспрашивает Скотт, смотрит Клинту в глаза и, мать его, облизывает губы. У Клинта предательски горят кончики ушей. — Здорово! А ты Уилсон, стареешь. Третья шутка про рот за сегодня, теряешь хватку.

Уэйд обиженно хватается за сердце и уходит к столику с шашками.

— Раз я теперь тоже старпер, айда в шашки, — предлагает он Клинту. Скотт фыркает, подхватывает книжку и усаживается рядом.

Шашки, шахматы и пара унылых книг — спасибо хоть за какие-то развлечения.

— Раз уж вы все тут так удачно собрались, у меня есть политическое заявление, — вдруг вспоминает Уэйд где-то посреди их с Клинтом четвертой партии. Скотт рядом, кажется, спит с открытыми глазами и покачивается на стуле, с которого чуть не падает когда Уэйд вдруг хлопает по столу одной рукой, а второй во время его ловит. — Родина зовет.

— Все равно я победил, — ворчит Клинт. Естественно, как только ситуация на доске стала складываться не в пользу Уэйда, он решил сбросить все на пол к чертовой матери. Типичный Уэйд. — Скотт! Ты должен был счет вести!

— Вы так интересно играли, что я уснул, — зевает Скотт, которого сорванная партия совершенно не расстраивает.

— Тихо дети не сритесь, ты победил, — подозрительно быстро соглашается Уэйд. — Я как-то слегка забыл сказать, что завтра наверное меня сунут в карцер.

Скотт удивленно вскидывает брови, когда Уэйд сопровождает «карцер» воздушными кавычками.

— А я думал у тебя эта политика «не пришей ближнего своего» в ходу? — спрашивает Клинт скорее для Скотта, чем для себя. — Или все уже?

— Как бы да, но это больше к мелким идиотам относится которых раньше косил пачками, а сейчас, ну как сейчас, были до этого резиновые пули, оглушающие, все дела. К этому не относится. Я подзаебался тут конечно, но не настолько чтоб отказываться. Вертел на эти частные тюрьмы, ну ты знаешь, — Уэйд машет руками очерчивая масштаб «знаешь». Клинт не знает, но может предположить. — Короче, ждите, скучайте, плачьте по ночам в подушку, я еще вернусь.

Скотт слушает молча, и между бровями у него ложится непривычная, серьезная морщинка.

— Ты, мой котик, держись поближе к птичке, лады?

— Эй, — возмущается Клинт. — Ему не нужна нянька.

— Адвокат тоже, а вот ты совсем другое дело, — тут же отзывается Уэйд и расплывается в отвратительно довольной ухмылке.

— Вот мудила, — синхронно вздыхают Скотт с Клинтом.

На следующий день он действительно исчезает.

По большому счету, в этом нет ничего сверхъестественного, в особенности для Уэйда, но Скотт ходит сам не свой. Клинт сначала делает вид, что все в порядке, Скотт сам себе хозяин, может грустить, веселиться, и вообще делать и чувствовать все что ему заблагорассудится. Это нормально. Клинт просто держится рядом: подсаживается за один стол в столовой, бегает на соседней на дорожке в спортзале, занимает ближайший душ в общей ванной комнате (исключительно из соображений безопасности, а не потому что у Скотта невероятно притягательная спина — гладкая кожа, пара родинок, изящные лопатки и очертания мышц), но все совершенно точно не нормально.

— Скотти, взбодрись, — через неделю Клинт сдается. Отсутствие фонового шума в лице Уэйда представлялось Клинту очень заманчивой перспективой, но затянувшееся молчание и темнеющие от ночи к ночи синяки под глазами Скотта удивительно давят на то, что там осталось у Клинта от нервов. — Он же регенерирующий дегенерат, вернется, снова будет выносить мозги окружающим.

— Уэйд тоже звал меня Скотти, — вздыхает Скотт, и Клинт даже откладывает вилку для того чтоб в сердцах хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу. — Ты должен был сказать «потому что это твое имя».

— Скотт, ты придурок.

— Это все потому что ты в твиттере никогда не сидел.

Клинт решает, что молчание уже не так уж и давит, а Скотт хихикает, довольный своей, или не своей, черт его разберет с твиттером, шуткой.

Клинт почти успокаивается, когда Скотти выглядит немного повеселевшим буквально полтора дня, и ровно до тех пор, пока взъерошенный и немного ошалелый появляется на пороге его камеры задолго до подъема.

— Я ничего не делал, — вместо приветствия говорит Скотт, и Клинт не слышит его голоса, но легко видит в полумраке блестящие глаза, сведенные брови, глубокие тени под глазами и какой-то в целом нездоровый вид. Охранник подозрительно терпеливо ждет пока Клинт нащупает на тумбочке наушник. Клинт чует неладное еще до того, как он открывает рот.

— Официально с соседом ничего не меняется, но… — говорит… Как же его, Джон, Джек?

Клинт не может вспомнить имя, но он хороший человек. Один из немногих приятных работников. Тот самый, что сделал жизнь Клинта в этих стенах чуть менее отвратительной одной маленькой деталью — отсутствием соседа в камере. С его же слов, ничего сложного, записать в сокамерники какого-то бедолагу в коме, который благополучно живет в лазарете и вообще никак не входит в контакт не только с Клинтом, но и с миром живых в целом. Почему такая сомнительная личность вообще в тюрьме? Да черт знает. Откровенно говоря, Клинта это интересовало в последнюю очередь. Судьба не так часто подбрасывает приятные сюрпризы, чтоб в них еще и сомневаться.

— Уилсона работа, да? — догадывается Клинт. Умудряется делать гадости даже без непосредственного присутствия. — Серьезно?

— Его. Сказал обратиться к тебе, если будут проблемы.

— Нет никаких проблем! — страдает Скотт, и теперь-то Клинт слышит, что его тон говорит как раз обратное. — Нет серьезно, вообще никаких, это все ужасно неловко. Джеффри, ну зачем, давай ты вернешь меня обратно и мы все об этом забудем?

— Ну, так что, Бартон? — Джеф, да, определенно Джеф.

— Эй, прекратите делать вид, что меня тут нет!

— Ладно, Скотти, хочешь остаться? — Клинт думает, что отослать Лэнга обратно не самая плохая идея. Да он виноват, да он обещал помогать (сам себе обещал, но не суть), но технически Скотту ничего не угрожает, а психолог из него так себе… Клинт формулирует в своей голове одно, а говорит прямо противоположное. Да такими темпами ему самому скоро понадобиться уже не психолог, а психиатр.

— Да? Нет? Я не против, в смысле не хочу мешать, но если ты не против? Я не против, а ты? Я точно не мешаю? Ты не против? — бубнит Скотт и делает шаг в камеру даже без участия Джеффа. Тот только облечено вздыхает и запирает дверь, ведь в отличии от Клинта он может уйти и спрятаться за мониторами. — Неловко как-то?

Скотт просто концентрация вопросов в одном нервном человеческом существе.

— Все нормально, я не против.

— Да, круто, спасибо, — Скотт вертит головой, осматриваясь, но камеры мало чем отличаются друг от друга, так что смотреть особо не на что. — Ты сверху или снизу? В кровати в смысле. В койке! Верхней или нижней?

Клинт даже не пытается сдержать смешок.

— Снизу нормально.

Скотт с облегчением забрасывает свою подушку наверх.

— Так в чем заключается проблема?

— Нет никакой проблемы, правда, — несчастный щенячий взгляд у Скотта отработан на ура, Клинту даже интересно почему и как часто он им пользуется? Видимо достаточно, ведь работает, ничего не скажешь. — Давай поговорим об этом завтра? А пока спать? Пожалуйста?

Клинт вздыхает, ложится обратно на жесткий матрац и закрывает глаза.

Как показывает практика, спать со Скоттом в одной камере задача не для слабонервных. Все сначала идет неплохо — Скотт вертится на кровати почти не переставая, но Клинт перехватывает свои пару часов сна и вроде бы все нормально ровно до тех пор, пока как-то ночью Скотт не спрыгивает на пол и начинает слоняется по камере. Логика говорит Клинту, что Скотт не совсем тот тип, что пырнет тебя во сне заточкой в легкое, но инстинкты требуют оставаться начеку, что совсем не помогает в жалких попытках уснуть. Клинт не выдерживает, и садиться в кровати.

— Прости, разбудил? — Скотт падает на одинокий стул и непривычно горбится, обнимая себя за плечи. — Просто иногда не спится совсем, даже лежать не могу нормально. Сразу такое мерзкое чувство, и спина болит, и одеяло душит и вообще, по своей кровати скучаю.

Клинту это чертовски знакомо.

— Да нет, — неопределенно качает он головой. — Не разбудил, и понимаю, самому не спится.

— Тоже скучаешь по родному дивану?

— Типо того. Больше по псу. Он неплохая компания для бессонных ночей, совсем не ворчит когда мы смотрим кабельное до пяти утра.

— У меня был муравей, но только огромный, размером с добрую псину. Я звал его Энтони Второй, ну, все еще зову, он как бы есть, но, понятное дело, не может прийти на свидание и все такое, так вот, не поверишь, он ворчал, если мы смотрели кабельное допоздна? Но у него было как бы расписание и если я пытался из него выбиться он ворчал пока до меня не дошло как его перепрограммировать. Переучить, почти как собаку. Хотя он больше кот. Такой же засранец, смотрит тебе в глаза и сбрасывает горшок на пол представляешь? Но у меня на него рука не поднималась просто, а еще он очень нравился Кэсси, — на одном дыхании выдает Скотт, и Клинт хмурится, местами даже не разбирая слова. Это странно. Обычно Скотт наслаждается своей болтовней и вообще никуда не торопится по жизни. Клинт вглядывается в его лицо и даже в слабом свете одинокой лампы из коридора легко различает, что он белый, как чертова стена. Только этого не хватало. — Кэсси это моя дочь, она…

— Скотт, — Клинт совсем не против послушать истории о дочери, семье и всем прочем, о чем Скотт хочет поговорить, но сейчас что-то очень, очень не так. Скотт стрекочет с такой скоростью, как будто за ним несется целое стадо… Агентов Гидры? Одичавших муравьев? С кем обычно Скотт сражается? — Что стряслось?

— Я… Ты… Знаешь? — выдает Скотт и нет, Клинт не имеет ни малейшего понятия. — Не могу спать. Кошмары. Лежать не могу нормально, все давит, слишком тихо, это так тупо!

Скотт вскакивает на ноги и мечется по камере, бубня под нос «идиотизм-тупо-бесит-почему» добрые минут пять, пока, очевидно, собирается с мыслями. Клинт терпеливо ждет.

— Мы же друзья, Клинт? — вдруг в лоб спрашивает Скотт, замерев перед ним, и смотрит блестящими глазами сверху вниз. — Да?

Клинт думает, что «друзья» это громко сказано. Клинт думает, что проводить вместе по пятнадцать часов в сутки еще не аргумент, и то, что он знает о Скотте дохрена всего тоже. Клинт думает, кого вообще в последний раз называл другом? Кэйт? Она скорее что-то вроде надоедливой (любимой) младшей сестры. Наташа? Там все сложно. Лаки? Он вообще считается?  
Клинт физически не может заставить себя сказать Скотту «нет».

— Друзья.

— Можно посидеть с тобой? — оживляется Скотт, и Клинт приглашающе хлопает ладонью по матрасу. Скотт тут же хлопается рядом, очень рядом, прижимаясь плечом к плечу и бедром к бедру. — Спасибо.

Они так и сидят, слишком близко, но при этом странно комфортно. Скотт нервно дергает ногой, той, что не касается Клинта, но в остальном просто сидит и разглядывает пол.

— Мне начинать допрос с пристрастием из цикла «какого хрена»? — мягко спрашивает Клинт, пока любопытство и жар от плеча Скотта не проели в нем дыру. Раз уж все равно влез не в свое дело, почему-бы не нырнуть в него с головой. — Или сам расскажешь?

— В общем… Если вкратце, как-то я застрял в «квантовом мире». Там… Невероятно красиво, знаешь, словами не описать! Но я застрял? Испугался не слабо, и, и… Меня в итоге вытащили, ну это понятно, но это было совсем… Не весело.

— Бояться нормально, — говорит Клинт, и да, банальная фраза, но именно ее так часто не хватает. Просто понять и принять, возможно поработать над этим, но сначала принять. — Естественно. Местами даже полезно.

— Не знаю, насколько полезно, но иногда я просто, — вздыхает Скотт и нервно жует нижнюю губу. — Не знаю. Кажется, в итоге это все вылилось в какую-то извращенную форму клаустрофобии? И нет, к психологу сходить я тупо не успел, только к тюремному, но от него мало толку.

Скотт выглядит смущенным, и Клинт ободряюще толкает его плечом в плечо.

— Короче, периодически я не могу спать? Сначала снятся кошмары, а потом не могу уснуть. Закрываю глаза и кажется, что застрял, все еще застрял, и застряну навечно. Как бы… История знает такие случаи. Да, нет, не суть. В общем, особо тяжело когда стресс, нервы, обостряется видимо? И я Уэйду тоже спать мешал, когда только перевели сюда. Бродил по камере, все равно нечего было терять, думал ладно, если даст по морде, может хотя бы отрублюсь и это как бы решит проблему со сном. И знаешь что? Проблема со сном действительно решилась, только без насилия. Ты знаешь, не люблю насилие. Уэйд… — Скотт смеется нервно, но в его голосе сложно не заметить определенный градус теплоты. — Экспериментальным путем было выяснено, что лучше всего помогают… Обнимашки.

— Обнимашки? — приподнимает брови Клинт. — Просто обнимашки? А я думал, чего вы оба такие заебанные ходите под ручку, оказывается вот оно что.

Скотт подскакивает с кровати и снова принимается мерить камеру шагами, поджав губы.

— Эй-эй, — быстро подает назад Клинт. Задевать чувства Скотта не входило в его планы на сегодня. И вообще, точно растерял весь свой такт в этой тюрьме с Уэйдом под боком. Тихий ужас. — Я шучу, ладно? Дурацкие шутки, мне все так говорят. Это даже не в топ десяти странных утешительных ритуалов, что я слышал. Но определенно в топ пяти самых милых. Обнимашки так обнимашки.

У Скотта буквально на лбу написано эти самые «обнимашки», но он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, даже когда Клинт встает и разводит руки в приглашающем жесте.

— Не хочу, ну знаешь, задевать твою честь, гетересексуальность и все прочее. Шутки они шутками, конечно, — бормочет он и в противовес своим же словам делает шаг навстречу. — Просто поговорить тоже хорошо, я думаю, уже могу уснуть. И как до этого не приходило в голову?

— Скотт, — вздыхает Клинт. Скотта сейчас хочется либо обнять и пожалеть, либо просто придушить, чтоб больше не мучился. — Ты задеваешь мои нервы и терпение. Только их.

Не только их, но этому сейчас не время и не место.

Скотт выглядит слишком воодушевленным и вздыхает слишком уж удовлетворенно, когда руки Клинта смыкаются у него за спиной. Клинт находит чужое присутствие в личном пространстве даже вполовину не таким раздражающим, как ожидалось, и честно старается не опускать руки со спины ниже. Хотя смутное желание и терзает.

— Ты тоже вертишься в обе стороны? Агрессивно и с ножом? — вдруг хихикает Скотт ему в плечо.

— Чего?

— Ну знаешь, как палка о двух концах?

— Какая палка?

— Ну, типо и вашим и нашим.

— Скотти, — Клинт пытается звучать серьезно, с легкими нотками осуждения, но получается не очень. — На каком языке ты вообще говоришь.

— Это все потому что ты в твиттере не сидишь.

Клинт что-то думал о «не-раздражающем» присутствии?

— Тебе бы меньше в твиттере сидеть.

Они немного молчат и плавно переводят злополучные обнимашки в горизонтальное положение. Скотт неловко вертится, обвивает Клинта руками-ногами, затихает и удовлетворенно вздыхает ему в затылок. Клинту, по логике вещей, стоило бы чувствовать себя некомфортно в таком положении — Скотт везде и сразу, его слишком много и он шумно дышит ему куда-то в район уха, но вместо этого Клинт чувствует удивительное спокойствие. Возможно в этих обнимашках действительно что-то есть.  
Они еще немного молчат, Скотт разжимает руки, и они почти синхронно переворачиваются нос к носу.

— А что входит в «топ десять» странных утешительных ритуалов?

— Узнаешь когда подрастешь, — философски говорит Клинт с самым что ни на есть серьезным выражением лица, спасибо годам работы в Щ.И.Т.е.

— Ничего, что мне уже к четвертому десятку идет?

— Когда подрастешь, — повторяет Клинт. — Или альтернативно, когда сможешь дослушать любимую историю Уэйда про сердце от начала до конца. Во время обеда.

— Вот пошел ты, не стоит оно того, — тут же беззлобно фыркает Скотт. — У Уйэда есть истории поинтереснее, и менее травмирующие. Ты, кстати знал, что у него тоже есть дочь? Элли кажется? Он о ней всего разок упомянул, но я запомнил, подумал еще, если уж мы так скорешились, может Элли с Кэсси тоже могли бы, ну знаешь, познакомиться? Вообще Уэйд так много разговаривает, но мы почти ничего о нем толком не знаем?

Странно вот так лежа в постели обсуждать Уэйда Уилсона, но Клинт сам виноват, первый начал. Клинт на самом деле знает о Уэйде кучу всего, возможно даже две кучи, в силу профессии конечно, но тут Скотт прав, мало что из действительно информативного Уэйд рассказывал сам.

— То есть, все так или иначе слышали о Дедпуле, хотя все говорят разное, — смех Скотта такой же неоднозначный, как комментарии очевидцев, а местами и выживших, о Дедпуле. — А сам Уэйд говорит, что хочет быть лучше. Хотя бы ради Элли, и вот тут я его понимаю.

— Частично у него даже получается, наверное. Каша в голове уже не такая уж и… Каша, иногда с ним даже можно сработаться, — Клинт знает Уэйда, а точнее, Дедпула давно, действительно давно, и в последнее время он действительно в лучшем состоянии из возможных. Что само по себе удивительно. — Только не говори засранцу, а то зазнается и проходу не даст.

— Еще больше? Не скажу, — на этот раз Скотти смеется вполне искренне, привычно и тепло. Клинт непроизвольно улыбается. — Часто работали вместе?

— Не то что бы очень, но приходилось тут и там. Ну как работали, мы с Мстителями спасали мир, Пул появлялся рядом и мешал. Или я отдыхал, он появлялся и мы разгребали дерьмо, раз на раз не приходится. Как-то раз похитил меня. Теперь вот сижу в тюрьме, тут бац, и он тут, — принимается перечислять Клинт. — Жизнь такая.

— Жизнь такая, да, — соглашается Скотт и закрывает глаза.

Клинт следует его примеру, но перед этим удовлетворенно отмечает, что щеки Скотта уже вполне здорового розового цвета. Целых четыре часа они спят удивительно крепко, в этих обнимашках определенно что-то есть.

В итоге, Скотт оказывается в постели Клинта, в самом хорошем смысле, стабильно каждую ночь, и оживает на глазах. Самое странное в данной ситуации — если верить зеркалу, на глазах оживает еще и Клинт. Или просто спит чуть дольше, чуть крепче, с теплым-то телом под боком, и что там Кейт говорила про прямую связь отсутствия личной жизни, зависимости от кофеина и прожитых лет?

Время течет медленно, но верно, и все вроде бы обходится без приключений, ровно до тех пор пока Клинта не отвлекают от спортзала на пять минут. Буквально пять. Когда Клинт возвращается, у Скотта разбита губа и носом идет кровь. Клинт удивленно моргает, подозревая галлюцинации, но нет, Скотт сидит на полу, вытирает кровь со рта и растянув губы в привычной улыбке машет Клинту рукой, пока здоровый детина на добрую голову выше самого Скотта неумолимо двигается в его сторону. Первая реакция Клинта — инстинктивно потянуться за луком, которого нет. Они слишком далеко, стрела бы долетела, но Клинт далеко не стрела, вот Скотту сейчас определенно прилетит по дурной голове, и тогда…

— Бро, — басит детина, протягивает Скотту руку и помогает подняться на ноги. Вот сейчас, уверен Клинт, у него точно галлюцинации. — Руки выше держать надо.

— Знаю-знаю, просто отвлекся немного, — виновато хлюпает разбитым носом Скотт и встает в стойку. — Давай еще разок.

Клинт подбирается к ним бочком, на всякий случай не спуская взгляд с детины, его приятелей, расположившихся на скамейке, и Скотта одновременно. Приятели косятся на него и без особого энтузиазма, но не лезут в драку, что уже хорошо.

— Поверить не могу, — вздыхает Клинт, когда Скотт грациозно уходит от первого удара, пропускает второй и снова отправляется полежать на пол под обеспокоенное «бро». — Меня не было пять минут, какого хрена?

— Двадцать минут, мне стало скучно бегать. А это Сер… Гей? — будничным тоном поясняет Скотт, лежа на полу с раскинутыми руками в позе звезды. — У нас тут типо дружеский спарринг, моя техника без костюма и вправду оставляет желать лучшего.

— Нормальная техника, но ты слишком рассеянный, бро, — тоном разочарованного учителя говорит Сергей. — Сосредоточься на руках, своих и моих.

— Мои болят, потому что твои бьют от души, приятель, — хихикает Скотт. — Я пока полежу тут чутка, что-то мне подсказывает, что меня сейчас еще и Клинт будет бить.

Клинт серьезно взвешивает эту заманчивую перспективу, но, как показывает практика, с головой у Скотта итак не в порядке, не стоит, пожалуй, усугублять.

— У меня два вопроса, Скотти: как и нахрена?

— У меня нет терок с Хоук-гаем, — влезает в разговор Сергей, пока Скотт пытается пожать плечами не поднимаясь с пола. То, что Сергей в принципе знает Хоукая, и при этом не лезет в драку, как минимум удивительно и, возможно, даже стоит разбитого носа. — Дружеский поединок.

— Отлично, здорово, большой парень, не хотелось бы прерывать вашу тренировку, но мне нужно поговорить со Скоттом.

Обычно мирный Скотт тут упирается намертво — пусть Сергей учит драться.

— Уж больно опасные ребята для дружбы, — в лоб говорит Клинт. — Может я или Уэйд поможем с тренировками? Знаешь, без потенциальных сотрясений и прочих травм?

— Опасные? — фыркает Скотт и скрещивает руки на груди. — Мы в тюрьме для «не совсем суперзлодеев», тут каждый опасный, мы сами опасные! Я просто хочу тренироваться, Уэйд был прав, техника хреновая, так что вот, работаю над этим.

Клинт открывает рот, но Скотт набирает в легкие воздуха и продолжает триаду:

— Нет ты дослушай! Я не первый раз в тюрьме, знаешь. До этого может было без суперзлодеев, но на самом деле все одно: кто страшнее, кто главнее, кто чья сучка, кто под кем, и так далее, и тому подобное. Как еще свое чсв поднимать в четырех стенах, да? Это ладно, считай нормально. Полбеды когда это решается мордобоем. Не люблю мордоби, но знаешь, что я не люблю больше? Когда кто-то получает по морде вместо меня! Ты, например. И не смей говорить «заживет»! Раскроенный череп заживет? Хрен там.

Вот оно что, запоздало доходит до Клинта. Оказывается все было так просто.

— Ладно.

— Ладно? — подозрительно сужает глаза Скотт. — Просто ладно? И все? Не будешь пытаться убедить меня в том, что ты офигено крутой Мститель которому море по колено, а я так, пытаюсь прыгнуть выше головы?

В голосе Скотта целый букет эмоций — злость, усталость, упорство, целеустремленность.

— А стоит? Я конечно действительно офигено крутой Мститель, пусть уже бывший, но ты прав, — дело в том, что Клинту как раз донельзя знакомо это чувство. Этакие искры культурного шока и уколы отчаянья, когда под боком суперсолдат с полубогом махаются против инопланетных захватчиков, в то время как у тебя в руках оружие из палеолита, а за плечами молодость акробата. Дурацкое, одним словом, чувство. 

— Тренировки это отличная идея. А от моего предложения с ходу не отказывайся, я тоже, знаешь ли, что-то смыслю в драке.

Скотт хлопает глазами, открывает рот, вдыхает, закрывает, а потом расплывается в благодарной улыбке. Клинт дергает уголками губ вверх и отправляется на ближайший тренажер. Это вот все — полезные навыки для потенциального будущего, Скотти подхватит пару приемов, подтянет координацию. Клинт при особо отчаянных условиях может смастерить себе новый лук буквально из говна и палок, а вот с костюмом Скотта, частицами Пима и аппаратом для разговора с муровьями посложнее, альтернативные навыки лишними точно не будут.

— Тебе не подходит этот стиль драки, бро, — выносит неутешительный вердикт Сергей, когда Скотт в очередной раз отправляется на пол мощным ударом, несмотря на относительно неплохой блок. — Но я не знаю другой. Этот подходит для меня, этот и пушки.

— Не люблю пушки, — быстро мотает головой Скотт и тут же хватается за виски. — Ай.

— Не можешь блокировать — уходи. А ты не можешь, бро.

Проблема, на самом деле, не в этом. Проблема в том, что удар кулака Сергея больше похож на удар легковушки, каких-нибудь жигулей, и никакой блок Скотту тут помочь не может, что немного обидно, он только начал их действительно осваивать.

— Лучший удар противника — тот что не попал, — и откуда в Сергее вообще столько странной боевой мудрости? Где это видано, чтоб мафия восточной Европы вдруг подавалась в гуру боевых искусств. — Бро, больше работай ногами.

Возможно, думает Клинт, из своего заключения Скотт вынесет не только пару моральных травм и определенно покореженную после Уэйда Уилсона психику, но и пару полезных боевых навыков. Тяжело в учении, легко в бою. А Сергеем «тяжело в бою» еще мягко сказано.

— Твой друг, — Сергей тыкает пальцем в сторону Клинта, и Клинту это не нравится. — Маленький и быстрый, его техника подойдет.

Не то оскорбление, не то комплимент, а может просто языковой барьер, с Сергеем и не угадаешь.

— Эй, грузовик ВАЗ, за маленького еще ответишь, — беззлобно бросает Клинт и подходит к ним.

— Маленький и смешной, — ухмыляется Сергей. — Покажи что атакуешь не только языком.

Скотт хрипит на полу, но его кашель быстро переходит в истеричный смех. Сергей смотрит на Скотта со вполне искренним недоумением, так что это замечательное заявление Клинт спускает ему с рук, такое нарочно и не ляпнешь. Пусть живет, но на лицо одна проблемка — Серегей явно не собирается дать «жить» Клинту и гоняет его по залу почти целый час, якобы демонстрируя технику. Клинт все еще не восстановился до конца после последней драки, и не ясно, восстановится ли вообще, с такой-то частотой получения травм на квадрантный метр одного несчастного лучника, но, неожиданно, хорошая встряска делает не только больно, но и приятно. В хорошем смысле, разминкой. Сергей прет как танк — медленно, но упорно и неумолимо. Клинт сначала пытается блокировать, но быстро плюет на бессмысленное занятие. Так уж и быть, думает он, уходить так уходить, и бросает взгляд на Скотта: засранцу стоило бы внимательно смотреть, потому что если Клинт скачет зря, кто-то определенно отправится спать на пол. Скотт, впрочем, смотрит, да еще как! Чуть ли не с открытым ртом, не отрывая взгляда от Клинта и да, это… Стоит того. С самооценкой у Клинта, по крайней мере по его собственному мнению, все в порядке, но вау, взгляд Скотта это просто бальзам на больную душу. Столько восторга в блестящим глазах, Клинт и не помнит, когда кто-то ТАК на него смотрел в последний раз. И пропускает удар.

— Скотти, а это не считается за «получать в морду» за тебя? — хмыкает Клинт, когда их спарринг объявляется официально оконченным.

— Не, это во благо. Ты же собирался меня учить, вот я узнал много всего интересного.

— Бро, надеюсь ты следил за ногами, а не выше, — говорит Сергей, и Клинт возмущенно стонет. Только ведь обрадовался, что без Уэйда градус шуток немного понизился. Но куда там. Что хуже, Сергей говорит это с самым серьезным видом, Скотт смеется и хитро дергает бровями, а Клинт ловит себя на мысли, что обратное его ничуть не расстроит.

Наверняка он просто одичал. 24/7 в замкнутом помещении в постоянном стрессе, хочешь того или нет, тело требует разрядки, нервы требуют разрядки, и не у него одного. Скотт просто… Скотт. Кажется, физически не может находится в одиночестве больше пяти минут, что неудивительно с его травмой и конечно Клинт его не осуждает. Помогает, насколько хватает сил и возможностей. Но проблема в том, что Клинт простой смертный с возом своих собственных проблем и не особо крепкой психикой. Основная проблема на самом деле в том, что рядом со Скоттом хочется находится. Его бесконечная болтовня и не раздражает, с ним интересно действительно разговаривать потому что Скотт не только бывший заключенный, инженер-электрик, Человек-Муравей и просто кладезь неловких, но не в меру увлекательных историй.  
Говорят, к хорошему быстро привыкают, Клинт никогда еще не чувствовал такой ментальной связи с тем, кто это сказал. Клинт слишком быстро привыкает к рукам Скотта то и дело оказывающимся то на его запястье, то на колене, то на плече. Клинт думает, что его ужасно бесит тот факт, что это не бесит. Что это, черт возьми, приятно.

— Массаж, — терпеливо повторяет Скотт, когда Клинт в третий раз тупо спрашивает «что». — Поможет спине.

Клинт вертится на кровати уже с полчаса, потому что плечи и спина сводят его с ума на жесткой тюремной кровати, пока Скотт на стуле перекатывает большую и черт знает откуда найденную пластиковую пуговицу между пальцами на манер монетки.

— Нет серьезно, не больно, даже приятно, честно-честно, — взгляд у Скотта донельзя честный, его фирменный щенячий, а улыбка хитрющая. — Я хорош с руками. Ну знаешь, взломщик все дела, руки просто мой хлеб. Был, теперь так, крошки, но все равно.

— И что это вообще должно означать?

Означает это то, что Скотт действительно чертовски хорош с руками.  
Клинт косится с подозрением сначала на него, потом по сторонам, но они уже не первую ночь спят вместе так что терять особо нечего. Клинт стягивает майку, плюхается обратно на кровать и отдается рукам Скотта потому что в остальном позвоночник просто вырвать и выбросить, и терять особо нечего.

Возможно, думает Клинт, с трудом шевеля пудингом из мозгов, это была стратегическая ошибка с его стороны, потому что-то, что делает Скотт определенно вне закона. Вне границ добра и зла. Его пальцы совершенно магическим образом находят самые мерзкие точки в плечах и умудряются нажимать твердо, но нежно именно там, где нужно. Сначала осторожно, немного неуверенно, но по мере того как Клинт расслабляется, Скотт спускается ниже, по самым мерзким, болезненным и просто надоедливым участкам спины.  
Минут через десять Клинт уже не комок нервов, а так, лужа в форме человека на тюремном матрасе.

— Скотти, это черная магия, — в итоге выносит вердикт Клинт, когда руки Скотта уже просто успокаивающе вырисовывают круги у него на пояснице. — Это лучший массаж в моей жизни. Вообще лучшее что делали со старым больным мной. Лучше чем секс.

Клинту, возможно, стоило оставить последнее замечание в своей голове, но ему так подозрительно приятно и комфортно, что так с ходу очень сложно угадать что именно из мыслей копошится в голове, а что вылетает изо рта. Скотт, впрочем, совсем не против такого комплимента.

— Какой-то грустный у тебя до этого массаж был, — констатирует факт Скотт, но в его голосе ни грамма издевки. — И секс тоже грустный.

— Без тебя-то, — вообще мозг Клинта переваривает первую часть предложение, и имеет ввиду массаж, его, определенно его. Но Клинт мастер сомнительных двусмысленностей.

— Определенно без меня-то, — соглашается Скотт Клинту почти в самое ухо.

Превозмогая разлившуюся по всему телу расслабленность Клинт перекатывается на спину и смотрит ему в лицо, в блестящие глаза и приоткрытые губы. Вид ему определенно нравится. Скотт повторяет его взгляд, а потом вдруг неожиданно (или не очень, определенно не очень) касается своими губами его. За две секунды Клинт думает целый ряд не очень умных, но необходимых мыслей: это офигено, им не стоит, ему очень хочется, но лучше закончить все сейчас, пока оба не наделали глупостей, и пошли предыдущие мысли в задницу.  
Поцелуи от Скотта хуже чем массаж, но энтузиазм покрывает все с головой. Клинт не то чтоб бы сам спец по глубоким французским поцелуям, но в порыве страсти Скотт неловко кусает его за язык, смеется ему же в рот и наваливается сверху всем телом, что вес не маленький, но Клинт не жалуется.

— Я точно не задеваю твою гетересексуальность? — вдруг, тут уж точно вдруг, говорит Скотт разрывая поцелуй, и Клинту хочется застонать, но не от возбуждения. — Это да или нет?

— Вот это точно топ десять самого идиотского, что я слышал в постели. Ты, Скотт, задеваешь мои нервы по всем статьям, — говорит Клинт прежде чем снова полезть с поцелуями.

На самом деле нет, но Скотт на секунду снова выглядит обеспокоенным и Клинту в голову не идет ничего лучше. К счастью, это помогает. Скотт уже не то сидит, не то лежит на нем, на их счастье в камере полумрак, хотя охрану уже мало чем можно удивить в принципе, и это все копошится где-то на задворках сознания Клинта, потому что сложно, нет, почти невозможно собрать мысли в кучку, когда Скотт ерзает, пытается стащить майку с себя, но два раза подряд ударяется головой о верхнюю полку. Клинт в итоге решает подумать обо всем после, и помогает ему избавиться от злополучной футболки, скользит руками сначала по груди, потом по ребрам, а потом ниже, цепляя резинку штанов. Скотт ерзает активнее, прямо Клинту по паху и черт его разберет, это специально или нет. Есть подозрения, что еще как специально.

— Нет ты не задеваешь гетересексуальность, — говорит Клинт, когда Скотт еще раз двигает бедрами и открывает рот что-то сказать. — Но задеваешь член. Сделаешь так еще пару раз и будет совсем неловко, к тому же чистых штанов нет и не предвидится.

Скотт закрывает рот, утыкается лбом Клинту в грудь, истерично хихикает и снова ерзает. Это совсем не помогает.

— У нас ни смазки, ни фантазии, — сокрушенно бубнит Скотт и в расстроенных чувствах прикусывает Клинту сосок. — Что делать будем?

— Как минимум не спускать в штаны.

— Логично, ага, — соглашается Скотт и двигается уже из чистой вредности. Клинт в таких условиях не смог бы нормально думать, даже если бы от этого зависела жизнь. В перспективе, может и черт с ними, со штанами. — Нужно спустить штаны. Не «в» штаны.

Удивительно разумная мысль, но сложновыполнимая. Им тут определенно везет что молодость акробата не пропьешь так просто, потому что Клинт умудряется стянуть штаны до колен не только не упав с кровати, но и не отправив на пол Скотта, что-то еще достижение, учитывая безбожно маленький простор для манипуляций. Тюремные койки уж точно не рассчитаны на двух взрослых мужчин, и если спать друг на друге не шевелясь еще получается, то экстремальное раздевание сопровождаемое глубокими поцелуями явно не лучше времяпрепровождение на такой поверхности. С другой стороны, они же Мстители, Мстители легких путей не ищут, что особо иронично упомянуть в постели, но что есть, то есть.  
А есть то, что Скотт нависает над ним взъерошенный и слегка ошалелый: глаза блестят, зрачки расширены, дыхание сбито, уши и скулы чуть ли не в темноте светятся. Такая картина, что Клинт серьезно думает выжечь ее у себя на сетчатке чтоб было на что дрочить одинокими ночами всю оставшуюся жизнь. Не очень долгую, так что как раз хватит. Тот факт, что Скотт как-то совсем смущенно ерзает своими уже голыми бедрами докручивает Клинта окончательно. Скотт все никак не может найти оптимальную позу и пару раз не только снова прикладывается головой, но даже щекочет Клинта мягкими волосками на бедрах и Клинт думает, что если кончит сейчас, опозорится точно на всю оставшуюся жизнь, какой бы короткой она не была.

— Хватит ерзать, — не выдерживает Клинт. Потому что он просто несчастный человек без личной жизни. Без регулярного секса… Не считая, к примеру, одной совместной ночи с очаровательной рыжей красоткой которая потом несет за собой целый мешок проблем и обострившийся конфликт с братками из западной Европы. А еще с разводом. В ретроспективе, личная жизнь Клинта в целом какая-то грустная, это да. — Дай подумать, что ли.

— Зачем, спустить в штаны уже не грозит, так что наслаждаемся, — глубокомысленно, чуть севшим голосом говорит Скотт и облизывает ладонь. Быстро, размашисто и даже не особо сексуально, в широком понятии такой категории как «сексуально» в принципе, но Клинт не может оторвать от него взгляд. Просто потому что это Скотт. Просто потому что Скотт слишком притягательный и чертовски красивый.

Клинт думает, что какой бы пизедц не следовал после — он того стоит. Клинт думает, ну к черту пятна на простынях, липкую сперму на их животах и, в принципе, все к чёрту.  
Клинт целует Скотта, перебирает в пальцах его волосы и думает, что после такого готов к любым превратностям судьбы. Чего Клинт никак не ожидает, так это резкого возвращения Уилсона.  
Секс со Скоттом, очевидно, работает лучше пентаграммы и кровавых жертв.

— А снится нам трава, трава у дома, зелёная, зелёная трава, — фальшиво тянет Уэйд, закинув ноги на стол. — Трава там тоже была. И офигеная блондиночка. Нет-нет, сначала! Так вот, и снится мне, что я наемник, нет я знаю что я наемник, но снится мне что я тоже наемник. И хочу выйти на пенсию! Представляешь? И жизнь заносит меня на актерские курсы? И я понимаю — вот оно, призвание! Хочу быть актером! Что бы сам себя в потенциальном фильме играть, в не всякие там Рейльнольдсы. А еще там такая блондинка хорошенькая на этих курсах, просто ух. А потом пришли чеченцы…

Клинт слышит Уэйда с порога, и Скотт, естественно, уже восседает рядом. Вот все и вернулось на круги своя.

— О, а вот и блондиночка, — машет руками Уэйд, и Клинт приземляется рядом. — Птичка слушай, ты в курсе, что ты блондин?

— Тебе опять по бошке прилетело?

— Да, немного, пара пулек, пиу-пиу, — Уэйд складывает пальцы пистолетиком и выпускает воображаемые пули себе в висок. — Эй, Скотти, а ты знаешь, до того как стать жопой барсука, я тоже был голубоглазым блондином. Девочки и мальчики просто пачками ложились к ногам.

— У тебя глаза карие, — хмыкает Скотт.

— А, ну да, ну да. В другой вселенной, но блондином был, зуб даю, ну может совсем чуть-чуть крашеным. Тебе нравятся блондины?

— Голубоглазые? — Скотт, да чтоб его, демонстративно смотрит на Клинта. — Определенно.

Уэйд переводит взгляд с одного на другого раза три, а потом резко хлопает в ладоши.

— Так, брейк, слишком много сексуального напряжения, сейчас стол треснет. Смотрю без меня тут все было отлично, горжусь вами, дети мои.

— Да, не жалуемся, — говорит Скотт.

— Нет никакого напряжения, — одновременно со Скоттом говорит Клинт.

— Ай-яй, — театрально хватается за сердце Уэйд. — Тебе не стыдно врать в лицо умирающему? Я вас что, просто так благословлял?

Клинт открывает рот заявить, что ничего Уилсон не умирает, но аккурат в этот момент под его ладонью на груди расплывается кровавое пятно. Скотт тут же бледнеет, Клинт закатывает глаза и для полноты картины не хватает только опустить занавес.

— Вот же королева драмы. Пуль нажрался?

— Пуль нажрался, — соглашается Уэйд и, хлопнув по коленке сначала Скотта, а следом и Клинта, плетется на выход. — Я спать, мне положено как получившему моральные травмы на производстве. Скотти будь пупсиком раздобудь мне чистой пижамы, кровавые пятна в этом сезоне уже моветон.

Возвращение Уэйда такое же неожиданное как его исчезновение. Был и нет, не было и бац, уже заливает кровью казенное имущество как ни в чем не бывало. Клинт и не знает толком, рад он его видеть или как. Скотт вот определенно рад, просто светится и даже не язвит, а послушно тащится в прачечную. Странная из них получается команда.

— Я не хочу знать где сейчас твоя печень, — вздыхает Клинт, когда его взору предстает фарш под футболкой Уилсона, фарш хуже чем обычно, теперь щедро сдобренный пулевыми и ножевыми.

— Ролевые игры и есть, — кивает Уэйд. — К черту медпункт, медсестра делает мне больно, морально, а тут Скотти, Скотти котик. Жалко костюмчик секси-медсестры не пустили протащить. Скотти! Грустно это! Раздевайся!

Скотт в качестве ответа жестом фокусника извлекает из воздуха пластырь и наклеивает Уэйду на рот.

— Эта пижама — отстой, — пластырь не спасает надолго. — Я скучаю по костюму. Он специально красный, чтоб я мог истекать кровью без ущерба стилю. Скотти, почему твоя пижама такая большая? Все достоинства скрывает, это возмутительно.

— Как долго будет отрастать язык, если его отрезать? — интересуется Клинт между делом, пока Скотт с Уэйдом прикидывают, чем бы заделать, заткнуть или хотя бы прикрыть раны. Они не смертельные, но неприятные и крайне негигиеничные. — Тупым пластиковым ножом из столовой.

— Скотти, знаешь почему птичка такой злой? Потому что эта пижама и его модным решениям не соответствует, просто он не говорит об этом вслух, потому что система его уже задавила. В дикой природе он фиолетовый от шапки до трусов. Если стукнуть, еще и в крапинку.

— Я тебе стукну! Уилсон, захлопнись, уже скучаю по тем временам, когда тебя не было.

— Не груби умирающему! Новую печень отращивать очень неприятно, особенно на голодный желудок.

— Для всех окружающих.

Технически, Клин мог бы остаться в общей комнате и бездарно убить еще пару часов до отбоя, не тащиться за Скоттом и уж точно не играть свидетеля в сомнительных ролевых. Практически, Клинт качается на стуле в чужой камере и по привычке беззлобно переругивается с Уэйдом. Можно было бы просто встать и уйти, но перспектива торчать в камере в гордом одиночестве почему-то вдруг и не радует вовсе. Клинт думает емкое — дожили.  
Клинт думает, что слишком привязался к Скотту, что обнимашки вызывают привыкание. Что во всем виноват Уэйд. Клинт думает много всего, пока в висок не перелетает что-то легкое, но ощутимое.

— Виделся с твоей подружкой, — терпеливо повторяет Уэйд, запустивший в Клинта неизвестно откуда взявшимся огрызком, пока Скотт пытается отмыть кровь с рук под тонкой струйкой воды в их несчастной раковине. — С той которая рыжая и раздает лещей направо и налево.

— Получил свое? — Это ведь Наташа? Ее встреча с Дедпулом была по плану? Или это все совпадение? Слишком уж удачное совпадение для далеко не удачной жизни Клинта.

— Вечно меня рыжие пиздят. Мне кажется у них есть что-то против меня, эта рыжая подружка Паркера? Таких люлей мне наваляла, как выяснила что я пришил ее ненаглядного, ух, думал голову оторвет бонусом и засунет ну ты понял. А я говорю, «ну я же вернул его обратно, в ад или куда-там потащился, надеялся на спасибо», а она опять за свое, нервная женщина, нервная, я ей так и сказал, «почему ты такая нервная?», а она мне…

— Нервная-нервная, — самый нервный, на самом деле, тут Клинт. — И что Нат?

— А что Нат? — дразнит Уэйд. — Думаешь где моя печень? А то «не хочу знать», «не хочу знать». Задела мои чувства острым предметом, очень острым.

Определенно Наташа.

— А я ей говорю: «Это была моя любимая печень, кто хочешь подтвердит, вот Хоукая спроси, птичку певчую, он точняк подтвердит. Он мой почти лучший друг, самый близкий сосед и вообще кореш каких свет не видывал, в соседних камерах штаны протираем в сверхсекретной тюрячке» ну или что-то в этом духе. А она мне «хм-хм» и «бам-бам» и я снова тут. Такая информативная встреча, да? Мне кажется между «хм» и «бам» был какой-то разговор, но я его немного забыл. Знаешь как с пулями в голове бывает, нихрена не помню.

Все что вылетает изо рта Дедпула в хорошие дни стоит делить на два, в плохие на все четыре, сейчас день определенно не «хороший», и это все звучит как просто слишком удачное стечение обстоятельств. Клинт думает, что нет смысла надеяться попусту. Клинт думает, что везением по жизни он никогда не отличался, особенно если посмотреть на текущее положение. Клинт думает еще кучу всего, потому что в тюрьме кроме болтовни Уэйда со Скоттом и соуса из собственных мыслей, тешить себя больше особо нечем. Соус, к сожалению, и тот не тешит, от силы совсем.  
Не очень помогает и то, что Скотт съезжает обратно в «свою» камеру, вроде как, чтобы не теснить Клинта, и у Клинта почему-то не поворачивается язык хотя бы для приличия предложить остаться. Он уверен, или пытается себя убедить, что так лучше. Скотту лучше, Уэйду лучше. А ему? Да черт знает.  
Клинт знает только то, что снова мается в четырех стенах, водит пальцами по шершавой стене ночами и потихоньку смиряется с тем фактом, что ему ну никак не победить чувство грядущего, необъяснимого, но совершенно точно тотального пиздеца. По сути, ничего не происходит, совсем ничего, все как обычно, расписание с 7 до 10, болтовня Скотта, еще больше болтовни Уэйда, но тревога запускает мерзкие шупальца Клинту в грудь, в живот, обвивает сердце и ну их, эти метафоры, однажды Клинту в глотку запихали осьминога, ощущения… вот похожи.

— Ты как-то приуныл, — говорит Уэйд и совершенно не-угрожающе устраивает руки на стене по обе стороны от головы Клинта где-то в темном коридоре у прачечной. — Чего, мой пернатый друг? Солнышко светит, акции Паркер Индастриз растут, не знаю как тебе это поможет, но я подумал надо сказать что-то хорошее и мотивирующее.

Клинт взвешивает потенциальные варианты: послать Уилсона нахер, врезать локтем по ребрам, просто выскользнуть из его сомнительной «ловушки». В итоге он останавливается на четвертом:

— Уилсон, ты когда-нибудь открывал с утра глаза и думал «пиздец» вот просто так, без особой причины?

— Э, если я могу проснуться с утра и подумать «пиздец» БЕЗ причины, это уже можно считать хорошим днем. Правда обычно я просыпаюсь, дохожу до ванной и «пиздец» думаю уже там. Но это не твой случай, блондинчик, но ладно давай поиграем в дядю Лектера. Говорю, все твои проблемы от спермотоксикоза.

— Чего?

— Того, — психолог из Дедпула так себе. — Это какой-то замкнутый любовный круг, вот только этот круг я вертел на приборе своем и тебе рекомендую и клянусь любимым единорогом ты долбоеб. Советы раздаешь, а сам им не следуешь.

— Какие советы? — Не то Клинт шевелит мозгами, не то осьминог в нем шевелит щупальцами. — Да, мать твою, я серьезно.

— Я вообще предельно серьезен, я когда не был предельно серьезен?!

Чем больше времени Клинт проводит за решеткой, тем радикальнее ему кажется, что без психолога дальше просто не обойтись. Хотя бы разговор по душам? Но кому тут вообще сдалась его душа, спрашивается. Клинт не привык разговаривать. Обсуждать проблемы, ковыряться в них. Клинт привык действовать, проблемы решать, в идеале — стрелами. Клинт, черт возьми, скучает по стрелам.  
Клинт скучает по Кэти. И Наташе. Скучает по коллегам из отряда под предводительством Кэпа. Да, они были коллегами пару недель, едва ли с месяц, но все же. С тюремным психологом не обсудишь то, что ваши партнеры по не очень законному делу черт знает где и вы за них слегка переживаете. На свободе ли вообще? А Кэп? Получилось ли все? Клинту иногда хочется рвать на себе волосы, особенно ночами, когда никого нет рядом, чтоб заглушить постоянный зуд беспокойства. Помимо собранной Кэпом команды где-то там во времени и пространстве есть еще и Кэти, и Клинт мог только молится всем известным и не очень богам, включая, но не останавливаясь на Торе, что у нее хватит мозгов и остатков чувства самосохранения искать его не слишком активно. Держаться от неприятностей если не подальше, что в принципе невозможно, то хотя бы на расстоянии выстрела, и самое печальное — руки у Клинта связаны не только фигурально.  
Из всего этого, он говорит Уэйду емкое:

— Грядет какой-то пиздец.

— Ух, зловеще. Всего-то. А я думал у тебя ревновашки или что-то в этом духе, собирался проводить воспитательные работы и этот, как его, ликбез.

— Ликбез… Чего?

— Я так далеко не думал, — что, в принципе, ему донельзя свойственно, так что Клинт даже не удивляется. Удивляется он, когда Уэйд лезет целоваться на пустом месте, с большим усердием, и языком чуть ли не по самые гланды. — Помогло?

— Нихрена? Нахрена?

— Ну знаешь типо как шоковая терапия. Или мне захотелось. Или автору нужно влить любовного треугольника. Это же не считается за домогательство? В прошлый раз не считалось.

«В прошлый раз» не считалось потому что в Клинте было много пива, еще больше пиццы и в целом жизнь казалось малиной и немного помиловаться было не грех, даже с Уэйдом, мать его, Уилсоном. В прошлый раз был хороший день где-то в другой жизни.

— Какого треугольника? Так и скажи, просто захотелось пососаться, — ворчит Клинт, но не лезет в драку и вообще все еще позволяет Уйду прижимать себя к стене. Определенно стареет, становится мягче. В другой день стрелу бы в задницу засунул, а тут еще и взвешивает понравилось ему, нет, и стоит ли повторить. Уголок, где Уэйд его зажал, темный и тихий просто то, что доктор прописал. — Со Скотти развод?

— Развод! Девичья фамилия! Тумбочка между кроватями, а я сплю на потолке! Нет, что-то тут не так… Свободные отношения, возлюби ближнего своего, но не забудь про резинки. Короче, Скотти грустит по своим членистоногим. Я его конечно не осуждаю, и вообще тоже скучаю по своему конкретно взятому членистоногому, но тут другое, по крайней мере членистоногие Скотти не пытаются надрать ему зад. А мой что? Бьет значит любит? А я ему говорю, это нездоровые отношения, абьюз в семье, недопустимо в 21 веке, а он мне? А он мне «Дедпул, почему я в твоей спальне и где мои штаны?» В сушилке, дятел паутинный, где еще! Так поджожжи, это я к чему?

— Без малейшего понятия.

— Аха! Давай отправим твои штаны в сушилку, чтоб ты не грустил. А я погрею твой зад, чтоб не замерз.

— Это вообще что за намеки такие?

— Где намеки? Все прямым текстом, вдруг завтра пиздец, а тебе потом даже вспомнить нечего будет?

— Так ты тоже считаешь, что скоро пиздец? Ненавижу намеки.

Клинт по жизни предпочитал полагаться на очевидные факты. Принцип: вижу цель, иду к цели, или стреляю, или что-то в этом духе. Что-что, а глаз у Клинта — алмаз, недаром ведь соколиный. В любом случае, Клинт всегда предпочитал факты, банально, набежали тучи — будет дождь, где-то посреди Квинса открылся портал — будет пиздец с захватчиками из параллельной вселенной, все очевидно. Тут… Если бы все было так просто. Все как обычно. Как, мать его, обычно, с приевшимся расписанием, еще более приевшимися лицами вокруг, серыми стенами, нагромождением металла, люминесцентными лампами, и тяжелым запахом безысходности.

— Верь своим кишкам, — говорит Скотт за обедом, ковыряясь в своей картошке, и, собственно, это же вчера говорил Уэйд. Кто у кого учится вопрос отдельный, но и не в этом суть. — Мало ли.

— А толку-то? Допустим, верю, и что с того?

— Будь готов?

— Типо морально?

— Типо не ввязывайся в ненужный мордобой, береги силы до чего-то серьезного? Вдруг завтра Кэп на голубом вертолете прилетит, а ты уставший? — лезет в разговор Уэйд.

— Вау, это была разумная мысль или меня слух подводит? — Клинт демонстративно щелкает по наушнику, а Скотт с самым невинным видом пожимает плечами. — А вообще так. Вы двое что, что-то знаете и не говорите мне?

Что конечно за гранью фантастики и они оба это знают. Обычно, Уэйд не удержит язык за зубами даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь, что в принципе спорная мотивация, но общая суть ясна. Проблема в том, что в последнее время он только и делает, что шутит про «волю» и строит грандиозные план турне по мексиканским закусочным, которое планирует совершить не только сам, но и прихватить «своих новых лучших друзей». Плюс это ощущение пиздеца, что не покидает Клинта? Один Скотт без бонуса, чувствует себя обделенным и периодически пытается помолиться Тору, складывая ладони традиционным жестом и начиная обязательно «Тор, чувак, мы не знакомы, но я фанат». Тор не отвечает, зато им вдруг из ниоткуда, а точнее, сверху, но не того «верху» о котором можно подумать, назначают «прогулку».

Скотт с непомерным счастьем написанным на раскрасневшемся лице щурится на робкое январское солнце как кот, подставляясь под лучи и редкие снежинки. Уэйд закутавшись по уши в тонкую форменную куртку сидит на скамье и выглядит обиженным жизнью настолько, что Клинту его даже жаль. Немного. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— А мне казалось вы канадцы не мерзнете вообще.

— Ты, Скотти, такой смешной, просто пиздец.

Спасибо какой-то реформе черт знает откуда, это их первая официальная прогулка на свежем воздухе. Уж очень свежем, температура в минус, холод и снег, но взрослые, потенциально опасные люди радуются как дети клочку солнца и глотку мороза, сквозь ультра-прочную ограду. Даже Клинт, ведь маленькие радости и все дела.

— Думаете весной тоже будут прогулки? — спрашивает Скотт, стряхнув с Уэйда снег одним прицельным хлопком по спине.

— Думаю до весны нужно дожить, мало ли какая реформа ударит следующей, может в кандалы закуют и в подвал засунут.

— Оптимизм — залог успеха в жизни, — задумчиво говорит Скотт и резким движением отскакивает в сторону. Тренировки определенно не проходят даром, вон какая реакция стала. — Руки при себе держи, ледяные же!

— Скотти, я пиздец замерз и умираю это жестоко! Дай погреться, как же обнимашки, Скотти ты меня не любишь! Эй, Клинт, он меня не любит, вот я ему, а он мне? Бартон, иди ко мне, давай обнимашки как в старые-добрые.

— Только попробуй, руки выдерну сам знаешь куда засуну.

— Клинт-Клинт-Клинт, — канючит Уэйд. — Ты такой маленький, как в тебя умещается столько агрессии?

Клинт демонстративно показывает ему средний палец, и Скотту даже не нужно знать язык жестов чтоб понять вот этот. Он хихикает, и с деланно тяжелым вздохом все же позволяет сгрести себя в охапку.  
После короткого раздумья, и Клинт бочком подходит к ним «погреться».

— Ура, вот и обещанный тройничок! Жаль что так не вовремя.

— Почему это не вовремя?

— Ты зырь, это что там на горизонте? Голубой вертолет?

Не вертолет, и даже не голубой, но Клинт первым, различает знакомые очертания в небе. Это ни с чем не перепутать. Это квинджет. В небе, мать его, боевой квинджет.  


**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8459283
> 
> Не ленитесь писать отзывы пожалуйста, они бальзам на больную душу автора.


End file.
